The Lion, The Snake and The Hare 1
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Harry's a Gryffindor but he seems to be intrigued by the Slytherins. But, more so than others, a girl... this girl will change his future greatly, whether better or the worse is probably unknown, but the journey await anyhow 1-7AU, PansyxHarry
1. Ch1: The Girl of The Hogwart Express

_What is normal? What is truly moral?_

_When I ask that… so many people have infinitive ideas but they are finite as well._

_What is Love? What is War?_

_When people ask that to I: the answers I give are only opinionated._

_Then what is Life from Death?_

_That is an answer one can only find only at the end of their own journey._

_Was that Man good?_

_Maybe he was… But History told me it's fabrications._

Frederica Bernkastel 

**Chapter 1:** **The Day That Did and Didn't Happen**

They had arrived a bit early on time as the traffic wasn't as half bad as it could have been. It was ten o' clock. It was the September first and just a second ago, his guardians left while laughing like hyenas. He couldn't find Platform and Nine and Three Quarters… if he didn't get this train on time, he would lose his only way to a decent and slightly more happier type of life that didn't include his crappy family.

Getting tired standing on his feet, he moved to the pillar of Platform Nine, where the train of platform nine and ten were yet to arrive. Leaning onto the pillar of that entrance, he grew tired and frustrated. What was there to do? Maybe he should show his wand… but he wonder if anyone would notice, maybe the fact he had an owl as a pet would make people turn their head. Lowering his eyes all he looked at was Hedwig, who was calmly sitting in her cage.

"Hey… are you okay?"A girl's voice could be heard.

The girl was wearing a robe, her black hair was cut down to her shoulders. Her style seem between that of a Witch and a Muggle. As underneath her robe was a light pink blouse with a black and darkish pink sideways-striped tie and her leggings were underneath her fold short skirt that was colored mainly with black, while halfway down were three pink stripes. Behind her was a black boy with a bored expression who was with his mother who, just like the boy, was wearing robes. They look of high quality as well.

Lost for words, Harry hesitated to ask for help…

"Umm… Do you know… umm… where Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?"

Titling her head, she shrugged, and smile a bit sweetly "Yeah… we're going. I saw you had an owl, muggles are really okay without the mail now and days. So I guess you're one of those crappy Mudbloods, right?"

His expression must of shown his thoughts, as he was both shock and confused on what that word meant.

Waving her hands in swiftness, she laughed "Really… I guess you wouldn't know what that means. It's better that you don't. But I'm waiting for my friend, so I wouldn't mind to bring you along to the Hogwart's Express."

With those very same words, Harry directed himself to following her. The girl wasn't particular pretty, but when she went with the black boy and his mother, it was like finding a relief from all of his worries. When he was a meter away from the tall, slim woman… her blued colored eyes narrowed as she looked unhappy with even just seeing him. The boy's bored eyes turned to Harry's and he didn't look anymore happier. He turned to the girl and whispered to her ear and whatever he said made her gasp; as she looked back from him to the boy.

"Noo~ Way~! You got to be kidding me!" Her high pitch squealing might has well broke both of everybody's eardrums. Her sentence only finished with a huge fit of laughter like the boy had told the greatest joke of all time.

The girl pointed at Harry, whispering, in almost, silently but her gestures were loud as thunder, as she shook her head and continued to laugh.

"My boy nor am I ever wrong, Parkinson… That boy there: is the real thing." The woman spoke with a stern voice as expression. The girl, Parkinson was it, stepped back and bit her lip nodding a bit as she spoke solemnly "I know… Madam Zabini. It's just seems strange. He's a legendary Wizard of all times, no? He would be The Greatest Wizard alive, he's even in our history books! For Merlin's sake! It just sound too stupid to be true."

He was getting an idea of what the girl was laughing at… was he really that stupid in the Wizarding Community?

He let out a sadden sigh, he knew nothing of magic and born witches and wizards probably knew tenfold of what he knew nothing of.

"Bloody hell…. It's not all that surprising… if you were a witch's family, they would of shown you all over the papers-.. In the end where did the legendary boy disappear to? Nowhere… nowhere particularly important." The boy spoke harshly as he began to walk ahead of Harry going to the pillar in-between the stops of Nine and Ten. Pushing ahead his cart, he suddenly disappear within that very same pillar. Harry could only look dumbfounded as he couldn't understand the logic in the action.

The woman's hand suddenly appeared onto his shoulder… her voice reminded Harry of a very rich lady, friend of his uncle's boss: that woman held a small kindness to him, but the boy's mother was just snobby and cold, if not rigid.

"Illusions, Devil's Proof and so many things came from the truest sense of magic. Why no-one notice is because Muggle's are blinded by their own time and events. These two worlds should never collide… but God, himself, made a cruel joke to allow such muggleborn people to exist. But be happy… I think you can be one of those few exception. Now go ahead where my son went." With a final pat, the woman stepped back and let Harry take control.

So with one step, he steadily with faltering determination began to walk… would he actually get through or slam himself against a seemingly solid wall. So even the seconds seem like hours, he felt his worries growing relentlessly, so much it felt like nausea. But suddenly he was going faster as somebody was pushing him from behind.

"Whaa-.. what are- you doing?" He yelled. She simply laughed at him.

"The greatest wizard in the world has to act with so much more style!" She laughed as they were to meet the wall in one millisecond. He couldn't stand the tension as he closed his eyes on the upcoming impact…

…which never arrived. As he opened his eyes to the view in front of him, a world right between the pillar… a platform within a platform, a world within a world. So many different type of people, so many kinds of children: so from those just beginning to those who were to graduate. There was steam from the recent preparation of the departure.

"If you worry all the time, then surely nothing will happen. Make a decision and live with it, bye~ bye~ Legendary Hero… My friends are waiting for me." She said before running towards a familiar person Harry remember seeing from somewhere. He had a pale complex, snobby attitude and strange platinum blond hair. Yeah… Harry was getting a vague idea of the boy, but suddenly his eyes' view was blocked by the passing of the other families and students.

The woman, Ms. Zabini had finally arrived once more with a cart that certainly belonged to the Parkinson girl. Of course her expression didn't lighten at all, she spoke with a condescending tone.

"I'm not surprised of that girl, always getting in my way… she is truly hopeless. You should put your things into the train and get ready for the departure. This was… an unpleasantly. Good day to you, young Potter. Let us never cross eyesight ever again." After that she left to the group, who wasn't in sight any longer… where ever they were, he wonder if the Parkinson was a first year like him.

But at least he had a little bit more time to himself as he placed all his luggage into the cargo before getting onto the train. As he passed, a lot of carriages were already filled by obvious older students, and tight groups of already friends. Until he passed the a room completely untouched, he place himself closely be the window with his bags on the high selves, while Hedwig was beside him. It was pretty calm. So right before the parting time another girl finally arrived. She seem like a muggleborn as well as her attires tend to tell her apart from the rest, her brown hair was bushy as she sat herself down right across from him.

She smiled to him and he smiled back nervously, unsure what to do with such an event. Not that he really ever got a chance to communicate with other people, since he was the biggest scapegoat at him old schools.

Then she spoke "Hi, I hope you aren't waiting for anybody."

He shook his head as response "Not really… I just started the year. I don't know anybody and nobody doesn't exactly know me. Actually all I know of the Wizarding world, is what I read in my school books. And truth be told… I wonder if I actually can get into this school."

"Ah—There's no need to be worried about such things. We're just first years students, they teach us before we take any big test. I'm a muggleborn, so of course I can't be ready to take any exams and my guidance teacher also explain such a thing is impossible for a first year. Most people won't even be able to use their wands, less likely magic. So if there's anything to be worried about… it's probably are the votes." The girl spoke in a tone of voice that was gentle, but she was quite quick with her words.

"What do you mean by 'guidance teacher'?" Harry couldn't help but feel worry by that word.

The girl looked surprised "Well… the teacher who took you around Diagon Alley to get your supplies. Mine was McGonagall, she such an amazing person. Who was yours?"

"Oh… He's the Keeper of the Keys: Hagrid… umm… I kind of forgotten his first name. But despite his appearances, he's really a nice guy… he even got me Hedwig." Harry unsure tone turn animated as he showed off his new white snow owl. Hedwig was his best friend, the only thing in this world that didn't make him feel completely alone. Of course, she was still an animal… so there wasn't much he could do with her while she was trapped in her cage.

The girl smiled, then without warning she gaped as she forgotten something, she spoke before Harry could ask what was wrong "Ohh-… I'm so sorry, I forgot my manners. I'm Hermione Granger, who might you be?"

"My name is Harry Potter." He spoke, since he'd be found sooner or later, but he thought she wouldn't know anything and how wrong was he.

She, like any other witch or wizard he saw, gasped in shock and spoke so fast that he barely comprehended her words.

"I've read about you in many books. You're in at least five books but I could only get three of them: The Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and finally Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. Here I thought you be some kind of big shot… I bet you're going to Gryffindor, I also would like to go there… Albus Dumbledore was the greatest mind of the Wizarding world and the only man that Voldemort feared. Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad… but I'm more hopeful of Gryffindor than anything else. What about you?"

His head was filled with a buzzing sound… he couldn't believe he followed all of that. He honestly didn't know which house he was going to be in, he didn't know what house he wanted to be in, so he couldn't find the word to speak of how he felt.

So looking at his fingers without facing her was the best he could do. He open his mouth to speak, but continue to open and close three times, before finding a small amount of courage to speak. "You know… I don't have a really good idea of where I plan to see myself in Hogwarts. To me all those houses seem the same."

Hermione just nodded, he couldn't tell if she was sympathizing or just listening, so he continued. "I mean what's the huge different from Gryffindor from Hufflepuff? I mean… I know Voldemort was part of Slytherin but are they truly the worse? To me they're just house… I wonder if it's possible to just get kick out of school within a day…"

She responded with something similar to certainty "I know what you mean… It's nerv-breaking, but I'm sure after the first day everything will get sorted out. It's an adventure isn't it? Magic… who can believe it, but ever meeting McGonagall… my whole world just change in a single few seconds. My parents, my sister and I didn't even believe it… but there she came and the whole world change. I'm a bit afraid too… but if I can get everything right, then there isn't nothing I can lose."

Fellow comradeship of awkward feelings, Harry smile as his heart was relieve of some more burdens.

"…The whole world changed… yeah… I can understand that, I really can." He mumbled, mostly to himself, than to anyone else.

Then finally the train began to depart from the station. So they sat silently for the moment as Hermione grabbed out a book two times bigger than her own head, which made Harry slightly uncomfortable before looking out at the window seeing the scenery of the landscape of Great Britain. So after watching that for a while, becoming slightly bored he turned back at Hermione who was concertinaing on her reading.

He didn't know how he wanted to start the conversation, so he asked "So I take your parents took the news pretty well, huh?"

She raised her head and nodded quickly with a "HMm-… Yeah, my parents are proud of me and my little sister is hoping to join me one day."

"Ah… That's nice. My family wasn't exactly happy of the news. By the time they were force to believe it, our house was overflowed by mail and I met Hagrid." He told her the event of the month before. She looked at him like she was expecting it to be some big joke.

By the time she notice it wasn't, she sputtered "You're kidding me! Who would have their house overflowed with mail?"

"Celebrities, obviously…" He joke partially.

Suddenly the carriage door open with the very same boy from before. Behind him was the girl from before, though he didn't particularly care for the boy, as their past event wasn't anywhere close to a fond memory.

The words he said were these simple four words "Are… you… Harry… Potter?"

The girl slithered in with the boy, who looked at Harry filled with wonder. The Parkinson girl laughed saying "I'm telling you: he's the real deal. But nowhere close to our expectations. Sorry about him, he's kind of nervous."

She winked at him and with only that Harry's heart stopped, even if it was momentarily.

"Well…?" the boy asked impatiently as awaited his confirmation.

Harry turned his eyes back to the blond haired boy, telling it simply "Yeah, I am. Who might you all be?"

" Blaise Zabini, these two are: Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I'm the heir of the Zabini family." The black boy spoke from the background and slithered out only to sit right beside Hermione without asking consent. He showed no interest of the event but complied to responding for the two large boys behind the blond boy.

"… Harry Potter… I should of known… My name is Draco Malfoy. It's… a pleasure to meet you." Draco spoke but it sounded like choking on his words. Harry's expression didn't help either. Harry wanted nothing from the snobby boy and he wasn't, for the most part, interested in the other three boys as Blaise seemed to be just as bad and the other two didn't seem friendly. But he held his breath as he waited the answer from the mysterious girl.

But the girl seemed more bored than anything else "Are we going yet?"

But Draco seemed to try to get the conversation going "She, the girl beside me, is Pansy Parkinson. I've never met you with the respect before and who might this girl be?"

Pansy looked more annoyed by Draco's act of words. So unhappily she sat down on the far left, while Crabbe and Goyle sat across one another, right after Draco followed suit and sat across Pansy.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione replied quickly "I'm hoping to get along with all of you soon. But I'm guessing you too are first years as well?"

Blaise said blatantly with the same expression with a noticeable annoyance "Mudblood."

Hermione looked blankly at Harry, who simply shrugged at his own ignorance, she spoke confused "Wh-What-? What is that even suppose to mean?"

"Filthy blooded person who doesn't have a right to call themselves 'Witches'. We're here for one of the obvious reason. Isn't that right, Draco?" Blaise said as he turned his head to Draco and not daring to give any respect to the people around him.

If Draco was suppose to say anything, he should of now, but he rather seemed a bit conflicted as he did not speak. So in return Pansy spoke, while twirling her hair "All and all… I could care very little about either of you. But… you should know your place, I mean there's only been for Muggle Protection for like two decades ago, Society only respects the greatest of people, you know?"

Just like that, the girl who had been a little bit of salvation turned out to be just as bad as all the other four boys.

Hermione was between livid and probably upset. She was at a loss of words as she struggled to find a way to speak "I can't believe this… I haven't done anything to you and you already treat me so badly? This is just some typical narrow-minded thinking!"

Harry wanted to speak as well, but he just couldn't find the words towards such a sudden event.

"No… it's the absolute truth, isn't it?" Pansy spoke but for some reason it didn't seem to be directed at Hermione.

"Then why are allowed to go to the very same school as you all?" Harry attacked with sharpness. He didn't know what awaited them, but surely, he wasn't going to let an innocent person be bullied or hurt.

Pansy shrugged but Blaise responded "Because the old fool Dumbledore allows such people to come to Hogwarts. He's a muggle loving bastard. He think world peace and love will ever happen in a world that care less about such things."

With a loud 'thump' Hermione's book was slammed closed, as her voice turned angry "Dumbledore is a great and respective man, if you can't see that then you're just as blind as bats are! What makes you any different from me and how can my blood be any filthier than yours? Blood is blood, magic is magic… it doesn't matter where it originate from!"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed at it like it was funny, Blaise scanned Hermione with his eyes as the smirk on his face gave an idea of what he was going to say next, Pansy held a similar expression but seem on the edge of laughing as well and finally Draco merely gain a very smug and bastardly face as he looked down on her condescendingly.

"Yeah… You should know your place." Draco started for the first time with a very arrogant tone "I mean… nothing will ever change no matter what, where and when you come from. A master will always be a master and a dog will always be a dog. I don't get why somebody like Harry Potter would be with some-one like you. I guess he's just new to all this."

At the end of the phrase Draco's tone turned strangely pitiful, why would Harry have to be pitied? If anything it would surely be Hermione or even the bastards in the carriage beside them. Harry never felt more angry in his whole life and before he realize what he was doing, a flash of white came and left as Draco had disappeared.

But he didn't leave… he was always in the very same carriage but on the floor with blood staining the carpet. He held his face as the blood dripped from his face. Harry's expression was harsh, he couldn't stand it… he felt regret of his actions but he also felt pride by it. But their carriage became filled with silence. There was always silence before the storm… four against one did not seem a very good count. As his harsh expression disappeared, he look far from angry and more blank than ever before.

Hermione looked down at all of the uninvited people, but said to Harry, with an expression mix with gratefulness and that of regret "Thanks… but let's get out of here. Fighting will only get us expelled."

Pansy looked at Harry with one eye, almost like she was scanning him, before closing both of her eyes saying "I told you, Draco… this was a waste of time. Wasn't it, guys?"

Blaise simple let out a single laugh "So… you're going to be with her? I guess you can't face the face of reality just yet. We'll leave if you want."

Draco screamed a pitch higher than normal males, before pointing both at Pansy and Blaise, angrily speaking "GOD! This wouldn't happen if you'd just shut up! ARGH! I fucking hate you two… you bloody pricks."

It was an odd scene, with Harry and Hermione feeling insulted, hurt but now even confused. It was like having them as two bystanders watching a strange form of a Battle Royal, which included: Blaise, Pansy and Draco… as they started a strange argument with only Draco yelling angrily as the others acted foxy with their behind-meaning type of words.

"Why do we have to leave? I mean we have no reason to leave now since we brought our bags with us as well. We wouldn't have to leave if you, bloody Blaise, didn't acted like an A-hole. Pansy… I will choke you once I get this fix… My blood is here and there's no way you're getting me out of my bloody stained room!" Draco complained. Harry watching him couldn't help but feel the argument lack some rationality since Hermione and him were here first.

Pansy merely got up and hugged Draco, who didn't want to be seen at that moment, who had suddenly blushed as Pansy whispered into his ear. Crabbe moved to the far left and somehow Draco, dazed by whatever magic Pansy spoke, sat beside Pansy with a redden face which was broken by a couple of words.

"It's your fault you wanted to meet that Half-Blooded-Boy-Who-Didn't-Have-The-Decency-To-Die." Blaise said with words as sharp as knives. Harry couldn't help but get insulted as he began to speak but was cut off as…

Pansy began to laugh "Yeah, Yeah… he's the hero who doesn't have the decency to die, isn't he? Why would Wittle Draky want to meet him?"

It was nothing less than a cruel Battle Royal… and Harry, who originally though he was the bystander, was now force into the evil battle of the crazy-who-stole-their-carraige-like-it-was-their-own. Hermione however didn't find light in this situation and asked the very simple question while Draco stammered on his answer.

"So… Are you going to apologize? Or will one of us leave?"

Blaise and Pansy narrowed their eyes at her, looking at her with an expression filled with condescending thoughts that couldn't be mistaken. Whatever they wanted to say was going to be said and the one who started was Pansy "We don't need to apologize for our beliefs… we're all pureblood with the exception of you two."

Harry stared at what she was wearing and said "Says the girl who's wearing muggle attires… I'm sensing a hypocrite."

Pansy merely laugh mirthfully, not the least bit insulted "Well… good eye, Potter boy. Well unlike most of my friends I do enjoy some things that belong to those lowly fools. Especially Television… When a Witch says 'Television' it's hilarious… but watching it never gets boring."

Blaise gave Pansy a grave sneer as he scoffed off whatever he was thinking of saying. Draco, still holding his bloody but slightly more cleaned off face, turned to Pansy with a look of aggravation as he closed his eyes tightly like he was trying to not be connected to her. Harry was even more confused as he was angry… but whatever the black haired girl spoke made him want to forgive her as much as he also wanted to punch her, but not as much as all the other boys.

Hermione was still in pain but sat down silently as she began to ignore them… There was still so much she wanted to say. But maybe she was just so frustrated that there were no words to say.

"Even if it's your belief, it's a pretty stupid one… What do you get punish some-one for their birth?" Harry said as he also sat himself down.

Blaise look from the corner of his eyes to Harry saying a voice sharper as knives once more " Why do we get punished for a bloody person who won't die? I mean come on-… do actually think we give a rat's ass about all this bloody moral shit. Morals are for people who want to gain anything in the end of things."

"Well still… This is our carriage and you had no right to do what you did. No matter how you look at it, it's just pathetic to fight five against one. And I don't really need help to understand who bad from who's good."

Blaise responded to Harry with a mirthfulness that held something bitter "Ahh~… You think the world is black and white? You won't fit anywhere if you think like that… We're giving you an opportunity of a life time.. You don't seem anything like a Slytherin, but just because you won't be in our house doesn't mean we can't help you. But if you are a destined Slytherin then we're pretty screwed, don't you think? Only one person was allowed as our Slytherin Leader… and let him be the last of his kind."

Harry showed his skepticism as his brow rose… Blaise spoke a bit cryptically and it didn't make much sense to him.

"Bloody hell…" Draco muttered to himself as he finally place two tissues into his nostrils. The other two boys, Crabbe and Goyle, didn't seem to have mind of their own as they ate some chocolate from their bag. Pansy simply coddled Draco with her body touching his, but since Draco was in deep pain, he simply didn't notice nor care probably. After a while she simply let go as she fell back on her back on back cushion looking bored.

"… What the hell are you talking about, what in god's green earth would I gain hanging out with bullies like you? What makes you Pureblood, anyhow?" Harry said outrageously, what in god's name did they think made them superior?

Pansy responded this time "We were born in righteous, pureblooded families… meaning we are the heir of Witches and Wizard whom only held the heir of True Wizards… meaning: we and them weren't and aren't half-blooded or muggleborn. We have the greatest blood filled with absolute magic."

But at the end of that she shrugged and mumbled something Harry couldn't even hear. Hermione finally came back from her comatose state of looking out of the window and said in a very firm voice he hadn't heard since he was in 3rd grade " That's no different from Black from Whites… Do you have any proof being born in such a family makes you any different?"

Draco shrugged saying simply "We're a pure breed of Wizard. That's for certain."

Hermione shook her head as she seem to be compensating something "You do realize… that I don't see any reason why that would make you any different from me. No different from the racists of those of the Black and Whites."

"But in the end of all things… Black skinned people and White skinned people are different." Blaise spoke even though he, himself, was a black skinned person. He said even proudly, maybe for the simple pride to overturn the argument " To their chemicals, to their resistances and finally from their nature…"

Hermione glared at him and Blaise, as well, seem to be on all-out war of glaring not even bothering to back down. But before they could go any further or ,at least, not get physical… the trolley arrived with a woman sliding open the corridor's door. The woman was dimply as she began to ask:

"Anything off the carts, dears?" Her voice was a bit southern. She looked at each and one of them and not had eaten anything the whole day, Harry was about to respond.

But Blaise and Draco had order a couple of strange sweets, Harry never even heard of yet, while Hermione hadn't seem that surprised. But what shock the both of them was how much Crabbe and Goyle had bought and it had to be a tenfold of what buffey of food would have. But the brand of stuff were all pretty strange like Cauldrons Cake, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie's Bott's Every Flavor Beans and so much more.

So when Harry started to get a tryout of the Chocolate Frogs what he found was a surprised as the chocolate shaped frog 'ribbet' and moved.

"It's alive?" Harry spoke to himself but it was certainly loud enough to hear for the rest.

Hermione began to suddenly explain "It's just an artificial reaction to the Transfiguration Magic that the casters did in mass production; so people could have more fun with their food. It's actually an easy made-up spell, even one of the basics, I heard."

Draco spoke what everybody but Harry and Hermione were thinking "I feel like I'm with a talking book."

Pansy scoffed "I've met a talking book, in your very own library, Draco, this is much less worse. Believe me… it was horrible. It would just not shut up—but not just that-… I think it tried to eat me…"

"For bloody hell… A book might bite you but it isn't going to eat you alive!" Blaise said as it was obvious and not all that horrible. Harry began to wonder of the sanity of all these people beside him, while at the same time slightly fascinated as well. He wonder what big steps arriving to Hogwarts was becoming now… First he thought it be a way to escape his crappy lifestyle, but now he was wondering if it's simply a new step for a new life with the bad and the good.

So as he ate his chocolate frog, though feeling slightly estrange by the inexperienced action of his chocolate, inside his wrapper was a card with a face of man with half-moon glasses with a silver hair, bread and mustache. Underneath that picture was a name 'Albus Dumbledore' and as he turned the card, behind it was the writing of:

Albus Dumbledore

Currently the Headmaster of Hogwart

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times. Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. 

Looking back at the photo, the face was no longer there.

"… The photo is gone." Harry stated in confusion.

Blaise replied "Of course… you can't expect an imagine to stay in the same place all day, all the time."

"Well, our photos stand still unlike your photos." Hermione explained.

Blaise didn't comment on her words. Draco, however, was seemingly very surprised as he look at Hermione like some stranger.

"Photos that don't move…? That's madness, really… really just madness…" He said to her as he took a bite of something similar to beef jerky. Pansy seem the only one in the group looking at Draco like he was mad, seemingly the girl knew more than she let on.

Hermione shrugged "We have video cameras at best, they're like your moving photos… but not as animated like your stuff I suppose."

Pansy shook her head, explaining something that didn't make any sense to Harry "No.. It's a completely different science, I think. Photos of our kind may seem similar to film, but not at all the same, it's rather quite complicated actually."

Hermione listened to Pansy for a while and a lot of words, or technical terms, were used both muggle or wizard's words. Blaise began to get bored, Draco just simply looked at Harry time to time and spoke with Crabbe and Goyle for a bit. Harry just sat there quietly as he listen to them but couldn't make heads or tails what Pansy or Hermione were saying. It was probably like they were talking Greece if anything at all.

Draco moved his eyes back to Harry, saying with absolute contempt "We haven't reach Hogwarts and we're already having a lecture… Is that shocking at all? I feel like we'll die of boredom before we get out of this train."

He said that: but only a couple moments back he listen intently until he's hope began to break as he didn't understand a single word. Harry decided he wasn't going to comment on that. Two against five wasn't possible, he and Hermione didn't want to leave and truth be told after they finished their discussion at hand… Harry felt a bit drowsy. Yes… it did feel like being in school… almost as Pansy spoke vulgarly at times.

Harry didn't respond but Draco seem to get the idea of Harry's response.

Blaise spoke up after the discussion finished saying quite frankly "Muggle-Loving-Technology-Freak and Mud-.. Muggleborn-Bookworm shut up… it's too early to get use to teachers talking all day long, you're ruining the best part of going to Hogwarts, you imbeciles!"

All the men, unknowingly, all nodded in a commune sense at the exact same time. Everybody hated school and seemingly Hogwarts wasn't going to be all that different or maybe… it was just because they were pureblooded raised children of the Wizarding Community. But Harry was thinking going to a magical school, well… would be exactly that: 'magical'.

So he had to ask " So what school did you all go to?"

Pansy shook her head saying quite clearly "Nothing really… only I went to school and Blaise only went as a fourth and fifth grader at some muggle school far east. There's no real pre-school or elementary school for us wizards, there is, however, Private Tutors who teach all ages, but we're not technically allow to use magic until we're grown up legally. We can only use magic at home or at school."

"So where do you learn your stuff?" Hermione asked as she seem it was absurd not to have a younger educational system.

Crabbe responded that time " At home… by our mothers, tutors or elves."

Goyle took another bite of his chocolate before saying as well " It's not obligatory but it's highly suggested. Only the poorest of families don't know how to read or write and that's just pathetic, if the Weasleys' could do that and not another family."

Rubbing his nose ever so gently, Draco mutter angrily "There's not a single part of that family that doesn't make me furious. There blood traitors of the highest kind."

Hermione closed her eyes as her temple wrinkled in something close to frustration "You're acting traitorous now. Talking to me like an equal…"

Pansy giggled were so highly pitch, it even seem fake, as Harry's ears began to ring "Come now~ We're just being a little more nicer because we want to not take the hassle of getting out or getting expelled. Harry's your knight and shining armor… so typical~ ~for a hero~ Ehehehe…. You may make me fall in love and be as moe-ish as possible. Eehehe~."

She imitated a shy girl, hiding her face with a closed hand, as her left hand waved at Harry, while she giggled ever once-in-a-while. Harry look at her with a bit of mellow exasperation as he chuckled ever-so-slightly as her spell on him was working. He didn't even understand why he felt so strange ever time he looked at her and for every time she spoken to him. He was beginning to doubt whether or whether not he lost some screws in his head.

So they sat silently as Draco began to talk only to Crabbe and Goyle about something called 'Quidditch' whatever it was it was keeping them occupied , Hermione went back to reading after a few disputes on 'right' and 'wrong' with mostly Blaise and very few times Pansy, when Pansy wasn't defending or speaking for themselves, as pureblood against mudbloods, she was passing time reading a small, light reading book or at least it seem like it, if you compared it to Hermione's amount of reading. When Blaise stopped talking he as well was doing his own personal reading and Harry was supposedly the only person who had nothing to do. So he ate a bit more of his already bought food.

But then the evening began to arrive, the colors that were varied began to also turned blue to night black. It was almost time for their arrival and they all took off any extra attires like jackets and put on their black robes.

Their arrival was certain as a voice echoed out from the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.

Getting nervous by the realization Harry watched the pureblood group leave for first but they weren't that far away. The train stopped and many finally began to get out of the train and to the platform. The night was certain but a familiar voice began to call out: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads before turning around to checking on any causalities as he continue to call out "C'mon follow me- anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The darkness was immense and it was hard to see, as they slipped and stumbled, as they follow Hagrid; who was their only foundation of light. The path seemed to be narrowed and not before long as he walked with Hermione beside him, Hagrid called out "No more'n four to a boat!" pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water of the black lake that seem to expand to the unknown horizon.

So Hermion and Harry walked into a boat only for themselves to find themselves with slim, but well curved, Chinese girl who's hair was in a ponytail. Next to her was a boy with slick with goodly combed hair, but it seem to shine a bit. Nobody talked as Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, shouted "Everybody in?" gave another look before saying "Right then-FORWARD!"

With that the boat began to move across the dark lake, the night sky was filled with bright and shining stars, with all the students sitting silently as they watched the scenery that was the castle that stood high and might imposing on all that were arriving as it got bigger and bigger. They passed the cliff as Hagrid advise them to duck their head so they could cross and finally entered into a small but certain chamber room. Hagrid finally got up calling out to check that everybody were still there. He soon went up and they followed him up a staircase until arriving to smooth, damp green grass where their next destination was the castle's entrance and they stopped as Hagrid knock the wooden door three times.

The door swung open almost immediately and out was a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes. Her hair was kept in a bun, her expression was stern, so stern that it was obvious she wasn't some-one to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled open the door in front of them, where the entrance hall that was seemingly large enough to place not only the Dursley's house but he was pretty sure he could fit more houses as well. The ceiling was infinitely high and sudden voice started to surprise him as he flinch.

Hermione was saying "She's the teacher I was talking about! It's McGonagall… Isn't she amazing?"

Harry was too astounded to actually be listening, the staircases were marble-made, the torches were similar to those from Gringotts. As they followed McGonagall, Harry inspected all his eyes could eat but they finally arrived to the place where the flagged stoned door was filled with drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, it was obvious the rest of school was already there, but McGonagall leaded them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. Gathering inside the room, the room was all filled with nervousness as their boundaries of space was slightly bothered.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like family within Hogwarts, You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves as much as you can while you are waiting."

Harry took a moment to look around and Hermione was calm enough, everybody was nervous, however… the group of purebloods were actually quite calm, so he tried to calm himself down.

Finally McGonagall finished "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Harry had just calm himself down until he heard "I heard it was some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurt a lot, but I'm sure he was joking. …-I hope-…" A red headed boy spoke to himself.

Harry felt like he was going to have a heart attack as he became nervous. Hermione calm posture suddenly changed into uncertainty in mere seconds. He couldn't imagine what type of spell he would have to do, what would he do and make a fool of himself in front of the whole school. So in order to keep his nerve intake he tried once more to ask Hermione what McGonagall had told her "Didn't you say we didn't need to perform magic?"

She turned her head to him with obvious anxiety, but nodded her head slowly as she spoke with much certainity she could muster at the moment "Yeah... She said the sorting of the houses is important but no real test that inquired actual magic. … Or so how I remember it... you can never know. I didn't even study enough!"

The Chinese girl, who travel on the small boat with them, spoke calmly "My mother didn't say much, but it really doesn't acquire any previous knowledge. So don't worry all that much."

They needed those words as they decided to trust a stranger rather than trust their imaginations that were growing wild, only making them more nervous. By the time they calmed down, screaming could be heard behind as twenty ghost came streaming down from the walls and through them. Harry may have even jumped a foot high, but his eyes were bugling out of his face as he stared in amazement while the ghost Fat Fair spoke with a lamenting ghost who spoke of some-one 'Peeves'.

But soon McGonagall called them up as the ceremony began, Harry's feet moved on his own as he got behind Hermione who was behind the Chinese girl. The doors of the Great Hall open and never in his life had Harry ever seen such a large dinner room, where the tables were more than a foot or five long, the lined up tables in front of them had certain color clothes with a significant animal. Also ahead of the student's dinner tables were a long table showing the staff of the school, perhaps between ten to twenty teachers, and in the middle of the table was a familiar man he had seen on the Chocolate card.

As he looked at the school, he could her Hermione whispering to herself " It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read that in the Hogwarts, a History."

Then as they finally linned up between all the tables, where the faces of the students face them with utter silence, the teachers as well stared deeply at them. So to look away from the gazes, McGonagall pointed the students to a stool were a dirty, black pointy hat laid there, it was so dirty even his aunt wouldn't allow it in her house but then-

It moved as it open , what seemed like, its mouth:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself, if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see._

_So try me on and I will you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might be in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_Dor I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

So after that, everybody applauded and the same boy before whispered angerily about killing his friend or brother, but McGonagall took out a long roll of Parchment as she step forward beside the Sorting Hat. Many names were called and everybody clapped to those that arrived there. The only people Harry notice was the boy from the boat called

'Hopkins, Wayne' was sorted into Hufflepuff, then the rest of the pureblooded group were all sorted into Slytherin, which only made Harry partially sick of the idea of going to the same house as them.

As more and more people were sorted, the Chinese girl called 'Li, Su' was sorted into Ravenclaw and then "Granger, Hermione!" Only a moment before the Sorting Hat yelled "Gryffindor!" and the house applauded for the arrival of another student and then his name was called "Potter, Harry!"

If it was silent before the Sorting Hat, this was a whole new level of silence as it was solemn as the graves. Harry's body quivered a bit in fear as everybody looked at him with an expression that couldn't be identified. Slowly Harry began to move, slowly but certainly, and then the silence broke like hissing fire as the whispers could be perfectly heard and not at the very same. So the hat was put on him and it spoke inside his mind 'So... what is it that you want? It's pretty difficult to tell... you have a lot of courage and mighty talented... but where so I put you?'

Harry thought quite hard as he couldn't bear the idea in being the same place as those discriminating fools. 'Not in Slytherin, anywhere but Slytherin.'

'You sure? That house would take you to Greatness and you seem to have a small desire to enter there...-no? Alright then, where would I put you? Are truly sure you don't want to enter Slytherin? Well, if you're sure there's nothing to be said-...' It finally spoke "Gryffindor!"

The whole hall erupted into a cheer, a cheer that couldn't be describe other than a world cup in football(Soccer). A boy with red hair came towards Harry as they shook hands and other twin red haired boy were cheering singly "We got Potter, we got Potter!"

The boy he met was Percy Weasley: the Perfect. But after they shook hands, Harry sat closely to Hermione as he was pretty glad to not be sorted into Slytherin. Now that he was sitting down he could easily see now where ,in the High Table, Hagrid sat, who gave him a thumbs up while Harry grin back. Hermione asked "Is he the Hagrid you were talking about?"

Harry nodded after he saw the rest of the staff, apart from the other three teachers, he saw Professor Quirrell, the timid man from Diagon Alley. But then Dumbledore spoke out as he raised his hand, as-if this was the moment he was awaiting for.

His voice seem to silence the whole Great Hall, it was enough to see how he was respected. "Welcome!" he said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Finishing off with a "Thank you." He sat down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. So he had to ask "Is he mad?"

Of course nobody answered him as suddenly the whole table filled with golden plates were filled with all types of food, he hadn't seen in a lifetime. His mouth was already watering as he notice his hunger was something close to starvation as his stomach growled. The Dursley's were mean, but they never really starved him actually... just he wasn't allow to eat as much as he wanted and he was the only one with that limitation in the family. The smell made his mind be fulfilled with so many sensations, as he did anything possible to fill his plate, even if, it did overfilled it.

Hermione looked at him with a comprehending his actions, she said "Isn't that a bit much? I mean... it all looks good but maybe you should slow down. If you eat to much, you're going to make yourself fall in deep sleep and that may cause problems for tomorrow."

With food in his mouth, he lifted his head and turned to her, before speaking, he wolf down his food " Umm... It's won't matter, it's only going to be the first day... let's enjoy it while you can."

She simply sighed as she went back to her plate. Everybody was eating every piece of food they could get, the plates themselves were being cleaned right off and then the deserts came magically. Harry watching this scene was filled with such an empowering feeling, like the adrenaline was taking full control of his body., that what seemed like, as he even grabbed more food from those plates with excitement... maybe this what a king felt like, maybe.

The boys around him spoke of their families with the red head and a round face boy called Nevile. Though the red head moved his head to Harry every once in while, but seemingly didn't have any words. The sandy skinned boy was called Seamus was talking for next "I'm half and half... My mom didn't tell dad she was a witch until they and that didn't go very well."

Though Hermione was at his left, she spoke rapidly with the Percy boy about lessons and seemingly that's all she cares about: how the Transfiguration classes would be or how she hope they be like. Feeling a bit sleepy, Harry looked back at the Head Table where Hagrid was drinking, McGonagall was speaking to Dumbledore and Professor Quirrell was talking to a black greasey hair teacher, with shallow skin and a hooked nose. Those it was only momentarily the Teacher's sharp eyes pierced at Harry's own eyes with something similar to hatred, but ti wasn't that, that was bothering Harry: it was a sharp, hot pain erupting from his forehead, like his scar.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

Hermione turned to him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing."

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Though the pain was easy to shake off, the look he got from that teacher was something even harder to shake off. It was like pure hatred, a look he only got from his family members for whatever reason they believed in. Though Harry asked who the teacher was, only another upper classmate responded explaining the man was called 'Snape' and was a complete 'ass' commented the student angerily.

So finally the meal ended and Dumbledore got to his feet making, once more, the whole hall becoming silent.

"Ahem—Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give to you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all people. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes seem to flash at somebody on the Gryffindor table before continuing.

"I have also been asked by , the caretakers, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch Trails-" Harry rember Draco talking about that word before, it vaguely seemed like a sport but Harry had never heard of it before. "- will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing to their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

Dumbledore held into a small pause before finishing his last notice "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floot corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed but he was one of the very few who did... he didn't like that at all...

But Dumbledore finally got a happier note "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He must have been the only one happy with that as the other teacher's smiles were becoming fixed. The school sung boisterously as they all sung at a different time.

The older students went ahead while Harry and the rest of the first years followed the two perfects to their room as they walked up the marble staircase. Being completely sleepy, Harry's sensations to the even more strange things: like talking portraits were dimmed, as Harry's legs were leading him once more. There was the event of a familiar name ghost 'Peeves' who had an encounter with Percy whom yelled quite loudly, but after that event they made it to the far away Portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress that asked

"Password?"

Percy responded "Capur Draconis." The Portrait swung open to a hole in the wall only to lead to the Gryffindor Common Room which was filled with cozy and squishy furniture. Percy lead the girls to the their dormitories and the boys to another. The red hair boy went to his bed immediately and Harry followed suit as he went to sleep just as fast, to sleepy even to be worried of how the mornings up-come would be like.

**AN:**** Hello... I hope you enjoy this. The beginning isn't the most original thing in the world but I want to show some changes in the script, of course the the farther we go the greater the change...**

**This is a PansyxHarry (they're 11/12) so most lovey-dovey stuff won't happen in this book or the next...**

**I wanted a Fic where Harry is still a Gryffindor, and Pansy being the opposite... the Hare is some-one else though. I mean it much more easier to become friends with some-one in your house.. but I thought be interesting to devolp something while at two different parts... our first impression leads us to stubborn thoughs, likme prejudice and much more so the older we get the harder it becomes to become flexibale in thought.**

**Btw... I love the canon... But I'm not sure HermionexRon or Hermionex?**

**Btw... you'll notice soon enough... not everybody will be introduce since this is a different world, AU isn't for nothing.**


	2. Ch2: Hell Within a Week's Time

**AN:**** I thank my beta, he helped me and corrected some of my errors, I hope this is decent (I might had miss something.) Anyway I was really late since I've been having computer problems and two weeks filled with ongoing test. This chapter is a bit small… next chapter may by a bit (or twice as big as this chapter) since I plan to bind the other two chapters and events.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2****: The Semi-Hellish Week and Things That Go Better Without Fame**

Waking up to a new world, full of magic, wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Hell, it could even be worse… 'The Invisible Boy' became to 'Visible' with fame as voice could be heard at every corner. It was eight thirty, Hogwarts was already filled with gossip as he walked down where with Hermione, the rest of his roommates had already gone down to eat. Only to get his first timeline of all the classes, people were stalking him, back away from him, with their whisperings following him no matter what. When he looked at them, they pretended to look away or immediately started to talk to one another how a 'hero' had looked at him.

He's never been a big thing in his old school, being the greatest scapegoat people inevitable evaded him and told on him but never vice-versa. Harry thought going to this new school would make things easier however without Hermione, he would have never made it on time to his classes.

The hundred and forty-two staircases who were also moving did not help, nor did the ghosts, the doors that could only be opened by in a certain way and so on… Magic was, slowly but certainty getting annoying very fast as he felt his desire to break things rise. But luckily for him, most of his teachers were nice and some just plain boring as they weren't going to do any magic for the first week and they were only taking notes from all the teachers most of their subjects.

Their teachers ranged from many sides of type of studies they were to conduct, going to the Greenhouse three times a week behind the castle with a dumpy little witch called Professor Spout, the head of the Hufflepuff group. Always nice and helpful as she explain all the different type of plants and fungi. That was were they met Hopkins again, who was Harry's partner and they had a rather nice talk of their disappointed expectation while still being very surprised. After that though they met their Charms teacher who was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a couple of books to see over his desk, always excited when he called out Harry's name.

Transfiguration, however, was not anywhere close to an easy class and Harry's first impression was dead on. McGonagall wasn't one to cross… Ron Weasley, his roommate had came late only to get a strange shocking twist as McGonagall had demonstrated them the importance of Transfiguration of turning in and turning out of a black cat form. With Hermione as his close friend, they were always on time, it was a bit insufferable though but it didn't bother him too much.

The most boring classes were surely the History of Magic, the Professor, Mister Binns, was a ghost, who died very old in a staff fire and worked relentlessly not even acknowledging his death. He made even the most exotic historical events so bloody boring as Harry almost fell asleep, while Hermione took up notes.

The week was finally ending and as routinely the owls swept down as Harry, unexpectedly, got mail. Opening it up, Hagrid had invited them to an evening of tea, to which Harry immediately send a reply. He asked what the last class was and Hermione responded "We have double potions with Professor Snape and the Slytherins. Hmm…"

Hermione did not enjoy her time with the Slytherins, but thisbeing their first week and all it was quite hard to meet them at all. Since they were never in their classes, it was enjoyable when at the same time a bit disappointing. Later on though… he wouldn't think that way any longer. Every time he went to eat in the great hall, Professor Snape__always gave him a narrowed look… full of dislike, but ever since their first gazes crossed Harry never really doubted the intensity of dislike that could easily be seen as hatred.

Getting to class was like going into the freezer room, as the Potion's classroom was in the dungeons somewhere below the Great Hall. The Slytherins were the next to arrive as Hermione had brought him five minutes earlier than the rest of the house. It seem she always wanted to be with him, though Harry never had much objection, but kind of wished he could eat his breakfast in peace. It seemed she really wanted to make a good impression with, seemingly the most horrible, Potion Teacher in Hogwarts. Harry hoped it wouldn't be that bad…

But his internal feelings couldn't get sorted out.

They were seated in the middle on the right, while Draco and his lackeys sat one row behind in the left side, his other two friends Pansy and Blaise sat separately, Pansy sitting right across from them with another girl student. He didn't look where Blaise went, better not knowing anything about that boy, as soon the rest of the Gryffindors sat down around them. The chatter was loud, though immediately silenced when the door next to the Teacher's desk opened to reveal the bitter man who walked in with footsteps that could be heard perfectly.

Professor Snape could gain silence without any hardship, as he had a talent similar to that of McGonagall, but while he did his roll call, he stopped on his name "Harry Potter-, Our new celebrity."

Some Slytherins laughed until silenced by Snape's voice. When finally Snape finished the roll call, his eyes stared at the class with nothing more than coldness and full silence was already fulfilled within the class. Snape then finally spoke up with the same quiet but overly powerful voice:

"You are here to learn the subtle science and the exact art of potion-making, as there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you may__hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense… I teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stop death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Only more silence followed and Harry would have laughed, even just smirked a little, as he thought the description of the potion was immensely funny, but he was also afraid of certain death. Snape wasn't a person to cross and if he had learned anything from McGonagall: as long he didn't make him mad, nothing would happen to him. However he had also heard that he did favoritism to the Slytherin… Harry wasn't quite that worried though.

Hermione, however, was edging on her seat as she was set on proving herself, looking somewhat desperate. Harry couldn't help but look at her with a raised brow… Hermione was all about studying and always nagging him to study as well. He did it even though he felt it could wait, he didn't wait as studying with Hermione was making finishing the homework so much more easier.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry look at Snape before turning to Hermione, who's hand was shot straight into the air, before thinking 'Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?'

Harry could only say "I don't know, sir."

Snape ignored Hermione as his lips curved into a sneer as he spoke with clear enjoyment "Tut, tut—fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione was determined to make Snape acknowledge her, hand stretching as high into the air as possible without leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have a single clue what a 'bezoar' was. Pansy was snickering with Crabbe and Goyle, seemingly Blaise and some other student as well. It was hard not to look at them, but it was harder to say this once more "I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

He had read the book a month before now… but it had more than a hundred of ingredients and Snape expected he would remember all of them? So Snape asked, once more, another question that Harry no idea of the answer he should give.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

With that, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling. Snape ignored her, of course, for reason Harry couldn't decide on: whether he hated Harry's guts or he hated Muggleborns right about as any Slytherin. So he had to info the man, of the event he obviously knew:

"I don't know, I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

People had laughed at that, Seamus winked and Ron gave him a thumb up, while they and everybody else laughed, or at least the Gryffindors did. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down." Snape snapped at Hermione before going after the whole class, explaining the questions "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most posions. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

The class was filled with a scribbling noise and then Snape had taken points from Harry's house just because of his response. Becoming partners with Hermione barely made it possible to not get criticized by Snape, as he bit off anyone's head for even the smallest of mistake, though for the most part the Gryffindors. He did praised Malfoy on his potion, as Malfoy seemed to be one of his favorite students. Harry did glance back across from him to see Pansy getting scolded by Snape in whispers… despite his favoritism, he was clearly strict on the performance of the progress and finish of the potion.

But then things only got worse when Snape screamed at Neville, who's potion turned into something orange-like red, which made holes on the floor and suddenly went onto Neville, which made his skin turning into red boils everywhere as he whimpered in pain. Snape had sent Seamus to send Neville to the Hospital Wing before turning to Harry angrily.

"Potter, why didn't you tell him not to put Quill into his potion, you imbecile?" Snape said unjustly.

Harry felt an anger built up and shouted at Snape's same level of pitch "I was not his partner, there was no god damn way I would know what he was putting into his potion! You son of- ."

His words were snapped apart as Snape's palm his the table with a large slam, Snape's glare was nothing Harry had ever seen and truth be told… he was very afraid despite his heighten anger. Harry gulped as Snape whispered, his whisper was at its lowest volume but he was certain everybody heard exactly everything…

"_Potter… You've crossed the line. Do- you-__** understand…?**_" Snape's eyes glared sharply as he continued "Not you don't lose just ten point but fifty more for misbehaver and I expect you here at the dungeon after lunch when you will have your detention."

Harry was angry, his anger never faded, but his will did as he could hear his heartbeat getting only louder. Whatever expression he had on his face must have surprised Snape, though it was slight, Snape's expression became lighter before becoming gloomy once more, instructing the class to finish their work, making the next hour nearly unbearable. He made everybody even more rigid as more of the first years began to realize how bad their teacher could be. Once the bell rang Snape walked away to his desk, from where he told the class:

"Finish the assignment within three pages and I expect no less. You may leave."

Everybody left, though Harry was the last to leave, even as Hermione waited for him. He just seemed lost in thought, he had already caused problems to his house and it was only the first week. Snape wasn't a man to cross, that he could go to such a scary level without raising his voice was impressive, but Harry couldn't find the reason why he was so afraid though. Finally he got up and walked with Hermione. Hermione didn't say anything, he had nothing to say so they simply walked down the corridors.

However, before arriving to the Great Hall, Hermione finally spoke "You shouldn't have done that… but I can't deny: he's a prick. I don't know who I'm more ashamed of… a teacher being degrading or a student acting up."

Harry looked at Hermione with skepticism, he was sure he didn't do anything wrong and Hermione notice the look but simply turned away her head. All he could say was:

"You take school far too seriously."

Of course, she heard that but today she was strangely quiet, at this moment usually she would justified the teaching system. But she didn't and it was starting to become worrisome. Harry turned his head to see her better, she moved her head more to the right and before he could do anything else she sat somewhere in the Great Hall. Harry had lost sight of her, so he went and sat randomly only to find the two red headed twins talking animatedly to their classmate. The boy was exteriorly well built and his black hair was somewhat spiked as he was laughing at something the twins said.

They were the Weasley Twins, famous in Gryffindor for their past pranks, Harry thought they were good housemates as well. Everybody liked them, they rarely talked to him although they had mentioned Ron every once in a while. Harry had met Ron, but it was too awkward so Harry hadn't spoken to him often. Ron was a good guy, but the look of his eyes was like everybody else in Hogwarts: a thousand question and eyes that were looking at a circus freak. Ron had also wondered about his friendship with Hermion, which was slightly insulting, but as the time passed, Harry also noticed his strange friendship with girl was exactly that: 'strange'.

Harry wasn't much of a 'perfect' student or a teacher's pet, people notice he was always with her including Hermione had yet to make any friends. Harry didn't pestered since he didn't want to be rude… but he was starting to worry. In the end he could only hope his worries would turn out to be just needless 'worries'.

Suddenly some-one patted his on the back, quite strongly too, it was the very same boy the Weasley Twin were talking to. "Hey… I heard of the incident… don't worry about it. Nobody blames you for what bloody Snape did. He can make anybody screw up, the biggest solution is to keep your temper under control."

The boy laughed, Harry just stood quietly not sure what to say. "Thanks… I heard he was bad… but god-."

Fred or George had spoken "I know, right? Snape is the worse teacher you can ever have, Binns is the second and McGonagall is somewhat the third. But don't worry… nobody's blaming a first year who didn't know what he was getting himself into. It's a onetime error, you're not the only one who lost points, so no point in crying over spilt milk."

He nodded, his expression spoke for itself. So the other boy spoke "Come on… there's no problem. If you think that was bad, you should have seen what the Hufflepuff of the second year did. Absolutely legendary. I mean he lost a lot of points, and the voices aren't going out much… but all those point the house lost was thanks to that single boy."

Harry looked up to the other boy, he was dubious, asking "Does this boy have a name?"

The three grinned frighteningly , like demons coming from hell " Louise Summers… Ehehe… what he did was something that us Marauders couldn't overlook… but it's only a rumor though. You should meet him if you want to plan revenge!"

Harry smiled nervous as he couldn't understand why he would want to go to such a length "Revenge? Already? If I do anymore I might get expelled."

Fred and George shrugged with a smug smile, like it was obviously impossible "But being Harry Potter may give you some exceptions. I mean not with Snape but the Headmaster may let you go… You never know until you try."

Harry could only smile facedly before starting to eat. Even he thought it was too far, it was only one mistake, if he didn't act up then nothing would happen. But he wouldn't think that as he returned to the forsaken Potion Dungeon. Where he met with an unimpressed Snape who was already there waiting at the front of his desk. Upon seeing his arrival, Snape walked up to him, with each step could be heard perfectly.

"Class will start soon, so please follow me."

Snape went forward without giving any more notice on where they were going. They went up the dungeon and passed at least ten flight of stairs, Harry still wasn't use to the changing stairs, but he realized soon enough they were passing the Charms corridor and finally arriving to a pretty plain door where they were awaited by the grudging Caretaker Mr. Flinch with miss Norris by his side. The room was pretty dusty, it smelled just like old achieves in the back of the Library, Harry couldn't help other than breath out of his nose by how strong the odor was. Of course it could only work out momentarily as he became suffocated by the smell.

Snape walked forward as he presented the man "This is the Caretaker Flinch, I hope you '_enjoy_' this moment. He will explain your punishment and you shall do it until he sees fit. I will leave now, so goodbye, Potter."

Just as he guided Harry, he left him the same way. Harry watched him go before turning his head to the speaking voice.

"You will clean this room with only two things: this toothbrush and duster. Until you finish cleaning everything here, you will not leave and I shall be watching you, so don't slack off. Lucky boy, aren't you? Hehe."

Flinch sat in the room beside the one Harry was. So Harry got the better look at the room filled with a list, many shelves or glass trophy cases filled, with nothing else, but trophies. It was all pretty impressive, seeing how the quantity of them all stack together, save for looking at the utensils given to him at his disposal was heartbreaking for anybody else, Harry could only scoff though. This was nothing in comparison to the Durselys punishments. This was merely a walk at a park that might take him only three hours…

So he began as he got the bucket filled with water and started with the floors, with Flinch once every while instructing him on some points. He only began to dust after he finished with the floor, which did take at least an hour and a half, he thanked god he didn't have to do the Armor Room, which was twice the size of the Trophy Room. The dusting was a bit harder as the room hadn't been cleaned for a very long time, that, or it wasn't really cleaned at all. Sometime later, Harry had lost his sense of time for a bit as summer was a hard time to tell the difference between the hours that passed. His own school robe was filled with dust, he smelled of old memories, he was sure that was the very same smell the room had, and he was only slightly tired.

Finally the trophies were to be cleaned and polished as Flinch told him immediately after he just touched one of the many trophy shelves. Harry just sighed in exhaustion seeing that he carefully cleansed and polished each trophy, in his highest belief, to 'perfection' as he could easily see his own reflection. But his eye caught something interesting in the middle of all the trophies, in the midst of the title of 'Quidditch Champion' with a name called 'James Potter'. Potter was a typical English name, but Harry wonder if the man could be related to him, since he was half-blooded. The date wasn't that far behind as it was in the 70s.

Harry still didn't have any idea what 'Quidditch' was, but it was most likely using brooms for sport, as the trophies of Quiditch usually had a broom with a boy on it.

"You're done." Flinch grunted as he read some magazine, not bothering to move or anything.

Harry finally looked at the window only to notice it was twilight, he sighed heavily in regret, finally realizing that there was no way possible to inform Hagrid that he couldn't make it and it was too late even to bother to go there. He would meet Hagrid at or after dinner. Getting up with a heave, Harry felt his legs go numb since he forced himself to walk down the stairs, other than just getting through the hall was a hassle, so he just went back to the Gryffindor Common Room where he passed by people without really looking at them and fell to bed. Not even inconveniently to undressed as his muscle were sore already and he began to realize he underestimated the time it would of taken to finish everything in the Trophy Room.

Finally open his eyes, well rested though still tired and sore, Harry realized it was already the next day. Scratching his head as he put on some of his normal clothes for how bothersome the robes were on. Being in pants was wonderful but his crappy oversized shirt made him feel a bit heavy.

When he got out of the dormitory, everybody was relaxing or doing some homework, which was mostly the older students. But the only recognized face swooped up the moment he turned back his head to the other side. Her glare was frightening and Harry saw it to be Hermione, making him jump back a bit by the surprise.

"Hermione! Hey-… I'm sorry for what happen yesterday." He stuttered with his words as he did feel regretful.

Nevertheless her glare came with a pout, her eyes loosen as they fell down. Sighing she spoke, regretfully hinting though her own anger towards something, "I can't believe what you had to do all day! You cleaned a room all by yourself! A toothbrush and a duster? How ungrateful! I can understand not using magic but that's degrading! All you did was raise your voice a bit, the punishment you had was far too extreme! I can't believe some people!"

His eyes were widened in a way that showed he couldn't believe what was happening right now.

He choked on his words as he was at a loss on what to say. "You're siding with me? That's a bit unbelievable."

She glared with a wondering look, almost like being interrogated. "Why wouldn't I? I mean I can understand certain punishments… but what you had was too absurd! It's not like you did something that bad. I can understand if it was anything else… but…"

"But the educational system…"

"It doesn't fit this situation at all, the punishment was far too heavy for that little incident. By the way… why are you wearing that?"

His oversized gray shirt was noticeable, Harry merely shrugged saying "It's the first thing I found."

Hermione didn't believe him yet said nothing. Harry looked at the time only to find it was already ten o' clock, it wasn't the best way to wake up, for he was still starving from last night. Hermione then asked "So I guess you aren't ready to finish our homework, are you? I'm going to the Library if you're interested."

'Again with the library?' He thought as he looked at her in disbelief, though his thoughts weren't to be spoken. So he shook his head "Yeah… I'm going down. There's nothing worse than studying after a punishment, so I'll go down with you."

After walking with Hermione, departing around the fourth floor Harry went to the front courtyard of Hogwarts. Many students were out, some were chatting pretty happily, others were flying on brooms and some doing some outdoors studying. The lake was beautiful and the day couldn't get any better. Though he didn't have any idea of what he should do, so with the time left at his disposal, he walked down and around the Hogwarts only to get near to the Forbidden Forest were he saw a small hut with Hagrid sitting outside, enjoying the daylight.

Noticing upon his arrival, Hagrid got up and waved to him, saying joyfully " 'Arry! There you are. An' here I was all worr'ing about you."

Harry bowed slightly as he felt uneasy "I'm sorry about yesterday-."

Hagrid interrupted, waving his hand with ease "You're at no fault, Snape and Flinch are simply that bad. You acted up and Snape attack you, I know all about that. Hermione was here yesterday explaining in your place, but I'd already heard around lunch. So no worries."

Even with that Harry's uneasiness didn't falter. He still felt pretty regretful.

So he lifted his head "Hagrid…"

"Hm? Wha' is it 'Arry?"

"Does Snape hate me? I mean he seems to hate me more than anybody else… especially the way he looks at me…"

Hagrid laugh, saying calmly "Don't worry about it… he's like that with ever'body."

Strangely enough Harry, though momentarily, noticed that__Hagrid didn't exactly look him in the eye. But taking that response as it was, Harry merely stayed with Hagrid for a bit longer. Hagrid had given him his rock cakes which were shapeless lumps filled with raisins. Harry almost broke his teeth so he tried to excuse his appetite saying he'd already ate before, so he wouldn't hurt Hagrid's feelings as he spoke animatedly.

After another hour, Harry had left Hagrid and somehow found himself in the west courtyard where he saw many types of students playing around happily. But suddenly as he looked mindlessly, he saw the girl Pansy, who was pushing Draco to the side as they laughed together with the two lackeys and Blaise. They didn't even notice him given that they walked to the front courtyard. It looked like they were having a great time, a time that couldn't be valued generally. Harry could only sigh, all he had done this week was take notes and finish homework.

The only time he had fun was when he was with his dorm mates as they talked animatedly. At times they played exploding snape, but as far as they went as Hermione always came around the time he was just getting close to them.

After lazing around, Harry got up and he walked to one of the many empted classes, he'd only stop because he'd notice something out of the ordinary. Looking inside, the slightly opened door, was a girl… she was familiar as her body was that of an older student. Her name was something simple and Chinese but it wouldn't come to mind. He had no reason to look, the same could be said on why he shouldn't look as well: the girl was reading a book while listening to background music from a radio that seemed to come from a different time. It wasn't as-if he was seeing a private moment.

She detected him, or his presences to be exact, calling out "Who is it?"

Letting himself in, Harry answered "Sorry, it's just me: nobody that you know. Sorry for the disturbance."

But the girl laughed in astonishment "Nobody that I wouldn't know? I'm sorry, but the whole school- if not the whole world-, know about you, mister Potter. But come and sit down with me, I don't mind some company."

She gestured to him to come and so he did as he grabbed a placed chair moving it towards the girl.

"I'm famous… I guess that's nothing new there. But aren't you going to gossip to all of your friends after we talk?" He said it with a partial intent of joking. But like the week had been progressing, the famous stuff was quite bothersome.

She smiled at him, with heartedly feel "Maybe… a girl can never stop talking once they get a topic and gobble it up into pieces."

"Frightening, are all girls like that?"

"Exactly. It's killing time."

"So what are you reading? Why would you need to come here?" Harry asked as he looked at the abandoned classroom. There was always the library or the common room.

"I just found this place two days ago and it's amazing and calm. In the library there's always so many people studying and sometimes even study groups, so it's gets bothersome. This place has a wonderful view of the outside and left silently and peacefulness. The book is a mystery: Galaxy Express- you should try it one day. I've already seen you with that girl studying all the time… it's nice to know they aren't all dunderheads. Gryffindor are famous for their stupidity." She said as she let out a giggle.

Harry fixed a smile on that comment, it vaguely seemed similar to what Blaise had said. Were they really that infamous? Many great people came out of the Gryffindor house, there was nothing little about the quantity and quality of the many historical people.

He shook his head at the thought, he'd been listening to Hermione far too much, it wasn't good for his personality. So he laughed, laughing in not-too-high nor too-low of a voice "I don't think being a teacher's pet such a good thing for my health."

She laughed at well, taking in admiration of the meaning of his words "Ehehe… I guess that's true. But I've never seen you raised your hand even once. You know… I think the study-studies people are a bit of a bore. But you should never judge a person on their façade, because deep down, maybe unknown to themselves, they're wonderful imaginative people. Just get out of the box and you become unique. Though there's the exceptional rule: of everything being a copy of something else."

"I guess that goes for me as well: the tragic hero. Nothing new there."

"But you were a baby who killed a full grown dark and evil lord. Tragic part was the ordinary part, the victory that was fulfilled was unique and impressive. There's still a huge debate on how you'd actually survived though. If you met my mother she'd be examining every fiber of you, your body and mind. She's kinda of mad, I guess." She said confidently.

He chuckled, he couldn't believe to her every word, people tended to exaggerate with their parents. But meeting another student was nice, she seem to not to be over-flattered by being near him, she also held calm even though strangely sharpened eyes. Her eyes were so dark that seem onyx colored, her face was triangular, looking at her more closely, her curves were impossible to not notice.

"Are you sure you're eleven?" He finally asked as he look at her body.

Her expression, briefly turned gloomy, like an illusion it had disappeared and her smile was a little smaller. "Is it that noticeable? Hah-..haha… It's not normal, I know. But I'm the same age as you. Like I said don't let the appearance fool you, even the wisest of sages have a moment of stupidity. Anyway it was nice meeting you, mister Potter, but I must leave to meet some friends." Her words seem to be stuttered as she got up and grabbed all her things.

He got up as well, he felt he done something wrong, though nothing came to mind. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." She with an armful of folders and books grabbed the radio beside the window, leaving the room with another goodbye.

So by the time he got anywhere, he already had headed into the Great Hall to pass the time as he awaited his meal. It was always filled with people, mostly of chattering students, others however seemingly studying were now only starting to put away their books and quills. Going to the Gryffindor table, where some of the older students sat, a familiar person was there: Percy Weasley, who was chatting with a girl happily. Beside him was a burly boy, who seem quite sad as his expression was in a daydreaming state.

"Oliver… you shouldn't worry about it, you'll get lucky and find a new seeker this year." The girl was wearing a Ravenclaw scarf, her hair was brown and curly and seemed to be pretty slim with a slightly long neck. Her ears were pierced with pearl earrings, her eyes shone brilliantly as she just patted the sadden boy.

The boy himself, Oliver he was called, lamented "You don't understand! Last year was horrible! Ever since Charlie left, the Gryffindors aren't what they use to be… I can't stand playing an already fated lost game! Let's hope there are some actual talented new third years… but I've seen them play, they aren't anywhere close to decent. We're so dead!"

Percy gave him a skeptical look as he didn't seem all so concerned himself "You're just going mad for nothing. Even if we're not lucky this year, next year we'll probably have a somewhat good second year. Eventually even the Slytherins will lose some good player next year as well."

Oliver glared at Percy intensely, if looks could kill, this one certainly would have, speaking quite callously "Says you who was going to die of an heart attack, because you forgot just one piece of paper of the Dark Arts Exams. I had to suffer a year-long torment."

"I could of gotten a T, it be shame to the mother and father who gave birth to me!"

The girl got in the middle of them, pushing both of the aggressive boys back "Come on now! This is no way friends should act. I mean we all went through some type of error in our lives but it's not the end."

"Banshee-child."

"Goody-two-shoes."

"Rotten phoenix-."

"Rigid no-personality taste as a person."

From the non-vulgar words went intensely and swiftly went vulgarize, before they could get any further the girl hit both of the boys on the back of the head. It was pretty strong considering they hit one another on the forehead.

""Bloody Hell!"" They both screamed.

It was interesting seeing the Perfect Percy acting childish, more so, simply for the fact Hermione admired and follow his each and every word. If she were to see this scene her world would explode, Harry couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Both of the boys had calmed down, while the girl started to reinstruct them with a look that shouldn't be crossed. But only for her to go since she began to sit at her table seeing that the Teachers had walked down across the great hall, all sitting themselves to their seats as the atmosphere of small chattering hall becoming even louder as all students of all ages arrived and just after the platters were filled with food, Hermione had finally come, sitting right beside him.

Not much had happened after that, Hermione and him went to finish their Potion assignment that could of waited even five days of time. They didn't speak much either, so when they finished, Hermione and him merely parted.

Harry could understand her bossy attitude, except when he got back to the common room as he laid onto the couch looking at the ceiling with nothing in mind, he began to question his and her friendship. They had good qualities, she was very helpful for school even if all she would talk about was school and other varies topics he couldn't care less about. She was a nice girl, but her personality to him was nothing different than a telephone poll.

He wanted to have fun, he wanted to play games, though seemingly none of these thoughts went through that girls head. Always obeying the rules, never even breaking even the smallest of rules, it was quite boring. Just like taking the notes in school, it was necessary but not particularly stimulating.

But maybe she was still just a nervous wreck, maybe she wanted to be 'perfect' but hopefully not.

Without even knowing it, he had slept through the afternoon and the night he'd passed playing some magical chess with Ron and talking somewhat with Dean. The next day was uneventful as well, but he would get a surprise of his life pretty soon.


End file.
